


The start of the beginning

by orphan_account



Series: Athras travels [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Tabletop RPG), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 04:31:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One person in Ferelden stumbled upon a notebook. Upon further inspection that person discovered that it had the first adventures of a dalish elf named Athras written in there.And now they decided to share it with everyone.





	The start of the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This was from a Dragon Age ttrpg group I had, but we only got to play once every other month before disbanding after an over a year hiatus.
> 
> Still wanting to play Athras I will close the chapter of this group and get a clear cut. Maybe his adventures will lead him to a new group.

This notebook belongs to Athras Giralas. If you have found it... I probably won't get it back as I'm travelling around Thedas. Feel free to look into it, read it if you want. It may tells you what not to do on your own travels.  
One thing beforehand though. I like my things organized so maybe you're not alright with how I write down my adventures.

But first:  
Maybe I should tell you a few things about myself. It won't be much, don't worry about that. It's just that I would love to start somewhere and it's better to start with my humble self.

On how I grew up  
It may not sound that interesting to you but I grew up in a dalish clan. Yes, I'm a dalish. And a mage.  
Some would think being a mage has more cons than pros but I love being able what I'm able to do. I even accidentally healed my father once but I'll come to that later.

My Childhood:  
I was born on the 6th of Alas'mamae'man, probably better known as Kingsway to most people, and grew up in the Giralas clan, we were wandering as the seasons changed but always had a set route we took every year. With time I found secret hideouts at every place we stayed, learned which villages to better avoid and all that. Some of the hideout places I shared with my best friend. Dhearas.  
All in all I had a nice childhood, dreams about the old Arlathan and spirits talking with me. That's the first thing I hid away, the spirit and my dreams. I once told my parents about them but they put it aside, telling me they were childrens fantasies. After that I kept them for myself, occasionally telling my younger sister, **Leena**, about them. It was a sign, a sign I couldn't read and came to understand a few years later.  
My magic manifested when I was 8 years old when my father was brought back after a hunting trip. He was hurt pretty badly, our healer telling me not to worry, that he's just sleeping but another elder of our clan slept away a few weeks before too. That's what it was for me: Sleeping.  
I didn't want to see that they died.  
When our healer went away for a moment I took my fathers hand, wishing that he would wake up again. Wishing. I had a slight shock when she came back and told me she had to go to our keeper but she said father wasn't hurt that bad anymore.  
I was one of the few cases our keeper had heard of that manifested their magic while healing someone.

After the magic manifested:  
One of the early lessons I learnt was that a mage should just use his magic in situations it's necessary. Little everyday things didn't need the use of magic to be done.  
As well as minor ailments didn't need magical healing when nature does the same just slower.  
When I fell down a cliff after Dhearas urged me to climb down I had a wound on my left tight, scraping it unluckily on a stone that stood out. The keeper forbid me to to anything and gave me the lesson I just mentioned.   
It left me with a scar that I covered with a tattoo years later after I got my vallaslin.  
I would say I was a good student, eager to learn and hungry for more. I also had a role to fulfill. Being the first wasn't always the easiest thing, some of the other teenagers whispering behind my back because even though I was respected, our keeper was respected, I was still a mage and potentially more dangerous for them than they were for me.  
Dhearas was the only one who never left my side all the time and didn't treat me different after my magic manifested and I started to learn how to control it. I won't say I didn't get along with the others but I wasn't as close to them as I was to my family, the keeper, Dhearas and Hahren, our Hallakeeper.  
Around 16 and thanks to Hahrens and the spirit I befriended I figured that I didn't see Dhearas only as a good friend of mine but was also in love with him. I never said anything to him as I didn't want our friendship to break apart, knowing he talked about girls and not knowing what he would thing about a guy having feelings for him.  
Instead I drowned myself in books about healing magic. Mostly. I read about ice magic, herbs and other interesting things too but with healing magic I thought I could help my clan better than with anything else. Our healer also took me under her wings, teaching me about non-magic healing.

The Vallaslin:  
I earned my vallaslin with 17. The healing magic proved itself useful a lot earlier than expected when our clan was haunted by an illness even out keeper couldn't tell us a lot about. I buried myself deeper in the books and in the fade, worrying my family and Dhearas. I would work myself to death was what they told me but in the end I could help.  
I could help my clan, saved a lot of our members with the help of the keeper and the healer after telling them that they were right but both of them overlooked a third, little thing. That we could isolate the virus with magic and try to extract it. 

9:29 Dragon (I'm 20 years old now and this is the current year)  
Early that year Leena married Dhearas. I was happy that they did, I really was but I still couldn't help but to feel that ache in my chest. It hurt to see my sister have what I couldn't.   
I knew they would get married sooner or later, since Dhearas told me a lot of times how he liked Leena. I even practiced dancing with him so he wouldn't embarrass himself.

I decided to leave the clan if it was possible. Just for a short time to clear my head and get myself together. But travelling around when you are the first isn't going to happen. Usually.


End file.
